


Eternal Sunlight

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne and Alex get married on the summer solstice.





	

To the uninitiated, this meadow would look like just that- a meadow with a horse paddock in it. Nobody would see the cherry trees, unless of course they were inside the protective spells cast by the druids. But once one steps past the invisible barrier (if, that is, one is an invited guest), they would find themselves inside that peaceful meadow.

It’s beautiful up in the mountains. The plants are that much more vibrant, the air normally cool but magic can warm it up quickly. And the amount of magic here today would make anyone’s arm hairs stand on end. But only if they aren’t already accustomed to the magic.

Mrs Cloudmill rubs her arms, mistaking the magic for a chill. She is wearing her best dress, a deep red one that clings to her figure in such a way as to inspire beauty. The sleeves of it go all the way to her wrists, and the skirt goes just past her knees. Her face has been beautifully made-up by one bride-to-be, and her hair is styled in a nice updo with a few cherry blossoms scattered through it. A few stray cherry blossom petals also rest on her hair.

The woman standing at the altar is not nervous. Alex has been nervous about her bride-to-be many times through her life, but not now. Not after everything. She knows that Anne will definitely turn up. If she is late, she will be fashionably so. A sharp intake of breath from her alerts the rest of the wedding party to the presence of the bride.

Here comes the bride, and she is all dressed in white. Her white dress is rather poofy, the wedding dress that everyone imagines. Just above the skirt, it has a sun embroidered in gold with lightning bolts for the sun’s rays. She clutches a bouquet of roses of all bright colours and, of all things, wildflowers. She seems to glide up the aisle, looking radiant. Alex has hoped to see her bride looking healthy on her wedding day, but Anne looks positively radiant. After months of looking sickly and weak, Anne’s appearance takes Alex’s breath away.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Alex murmurs to her bride once Anne has reached the altar.

“I know,” Anne murmurs back, and smiles. Her smile does funny things to Alex’s heart, and she returns a goofy grin.

The ceremony begins. Normally a druid would preside, but for this wedding, it is Fripp. The two women have a rocky past with the blue space squirrel, but he is the one who started all this, after all. It is only right that he is the one to wed them. After all, if it were not for Fripp and the many magical events that he set in motion, the two would never have become closer. The other two women who joined them on their magical journey are also in attendance, as the maid of honour for both women (Linda for Anne, Lisa for Alex). The latest woman to join their journey is also part of their bridal party, a bridesmaid for Alex.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of two women who are very much in love, Anne and Alex. These two women have been through much together, but love prevails every time. Through heartbreak. Through sadness. Through dimensions. Despite everything, these two women have stayed together. And not only are they lovers, these two are soulmates. Aideen herself has blessed this union already, when the two became soulmates. I ask her now to bless their marriage, to ensure that they are always happy in each other’s embrace,” Fripp recites, as though he has done this many times before. He probably has. But he has probably married very few Soul Riders, and only occasionally to each other.

The ceremony continues. Fripp speaks of the love these two women share, what they have achieved together, what an honour it is to be joining these two women in marriage.

The couple have written their own vows, of course. Alex is not much for words, but she promises Anne that she will love her, cherish her, protect her, be there for her no matter what. She tells Anne how much she loves her, how much Anne means to her. Anne’s vows are very much the same, promising Alex that she will never leave her side. By the time they are done, their eyes are wet and some members of the wedding party are crying. Alex smiles at her mother, who is crying out of the joy of seeing her daughter’s wedding day.

The kissing of the bride feels magical, and not just for the two brides. A wave of power seems to radiate out from them, one borne from love as much as anything else. Both women look radiant when the kiss ends, grinning at each other and touching their foreheads together. They share several more small kisses before Fripp clears his throat.

“May you both have many happy years together,” says Fripp. The women both smile at him before turning back to each other. Cherry blossom petals are tossed on the two women as they walk down the aisle hand-in-hand, and neither of them can stop grinning.

Afterwards, when all of the wedding photos have been taken and the guests have begun to mingle, the two wives retreat under the cherry blossoms to relax on the petal-strewn grass. It smells and feels wonderful, and Anne doesn’t even mind that her dress will surely have stains on it.

“I love you,” Alex murmurs, kissing her wife.

“I love you too,” Anne replies, returning the kisses and tangling her fingers with Alex’s fingers. They will always remember this day, joined in marriage before the eyes of their friends and family and Aideen.


End file.
